It Was Not Cuddling
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Some human experiences Castiel could honestly do without. And being forced to drink THAT was one of them...


**Disclaimer**: _If you recognize it I probably don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Castiel/Dean_

* * *

Dean stood in front of the couch staring into startling blue as his own green eyes narrowed. "_Cas…just drink it_." He thrust the cup towards the fallen angel. The TV droned on in the background, a low noise and long forgotten since the standoff had begun. If Dean focused closely he could hear singing.

Castiel leaned further back into the couch, legs drawn up close to his body and huge blanket wrapped protectively around his shaking frame. "_No_." his deep voice was scratchy and more rough than usual. No sooner had the word passed his lips then a round of violent coughing seized his body. Blue eyes closed tightly as hands clutched the blanket tighter. The coughing fit passed and wary eyes opened once more to regard Dean with apprehension.

"Man the fuck up." Dean took another step forward holding the medicine cup closer as Castiel shrank back, his nose scrunched up as his lips curled up in distaste.

"No Dean. I am fine." His voice was worse. Castiel curled into himself further trying to move away as Dean continued to invade the area he'd claimed. "Personal space." He snapped without any real heat; his cheeks were flushed with fever.

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the distance, "Either you take the medicine on your own or I'm pinning you down and pouring it down your throat. You're sick, Cas. Humans get sick. Take the damn medicine you'll feel better."

A pause followed as Castiel looked away and his features fell into a pout he'd clearly gotten from being around Sam too much. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Dean leaned closer, eyes narrowed as he watched Castiel carefully.

"It tastes funny."

A snort escaped as Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course it does. It's medicine. It tastes nasty, but it helps you." He pushed the cup in front of Castiel and watched with amusement as the fallen angel's eyes crossed as he stared at it.

Slowly Castiel released his grip on the covers and leaned forward slightly as the blanket fell away from his head. Dark hair stuck up everywhere and all Dean could think about was sex hair. It was the only description for it. He forced himself to push those thoughts aside because Castiel was sick. Cas needed medicine. One hand moved out of the safety of the blankets to take the offered cup before bringing it back to his face. Castiel sniffed it once and frowned darkly before throwing it back to swallow. His face scrunched in distaste and he shuddered as it went down.

When Castiel finally opened his eyes Dean was grinning at him and offering a bottle of water. "It'll help." Castiel took several drinks, draining half of the bottle before it was placed back on the table and his hand retreated back into his nest of covers. He leaned back into the cushions with a wary expression as another cough shook his frame. Nodding to himself Dean moved to leave the room, but a low voice stopped him.

"Can you stay?" it was rare for Castiel to ask for much of anything, but he was getting better at it the more time he spent around the Winchesters. Mostly because Dean kept working at it and trying to get Castiel to adapt to being a human. He didn't want to fail Cas again.

"Stay?" it was soft and Dean paused. There was nothing wrong with staying and Castiel was sick. Sometimes when someone was sick they wanted comfort and why would Castiel be any different?

Another wave of coughing took over as Castiel wrapped the covers more firmly around himself sinking further into the couch. The look Castiel aimed towards the hunter was downright pathetic and clearly pleading. In a way it reminded Dean of when Sammy was little and sick. When he just wanted his older brother to stay with him until he fell asleep. Dean moved towards the couch and sat next to Castiel who without hesitation invaded his personal space. His body moved to nestle next to Dean's with a sigh of contentment and Dean silently moved his arm up for Castiel to move closer.

It was not cuddling. It was taking care of his family; of someone he loved and there were so few of them left. Dean Winchester would always take care of his family. It was the most important thing in his world.

Once Castiel was settled and not moving anymore Dean moved his eyes towards the TV noting it was a musical. Sam really should be stopped because he was going to turn Dean's angel into a bigger girl than Sam himself was. "How can you watch this?" he muttered out loud, hand feeling around on the couch next to him in search of the remote. There had to be something better. Anything.

"I sit here and stare at the screen." It was simple and slightly pissy. It was completely Cas and Dean hoped the angel wouldn't change too much. He thought back to the broken version he'd seen in Zac's horrible, twisted future and fought down a shudder.

"Let's find something else." He started flicking through the channels and finally settled on a favorite. Die Hard. "Here. A Christmas movie. You can get into the holiday spirit."

"That is not a Christmas movie." The voice came from the door way as Sam stared in at them in amusement. One arm held his laptop safely tucked to his body and the other held two beers.

"There are Christmas decorations and a holiday party. It's a Christmas movie. Shut up." Dean smirked before turning back to Cas who was staring at the screen in interest.

"Christmas movie?" the ex-angel was still working on getting used to little things and Dean was going to make sure he had an equal influence on Castiel's human education. At this point Sam was having far too big an influence and it was showing.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and looked over at his brother with a smug grin.

Sam moved into the room to hand over a beer before he dropped into one of the chairs; his long legs moved to rest on the huge coffee table as he settled back allowing himself to relax into the seat. The sound of coughing and a slight moan filled the room as Castiel let his head fall back against the cushions and Dean's arm. A sigh escaped. Sam couldn't help the wince. Castiel sounded horrible.

"I think this body is broken." annoyance took over the dark haired man's face.

"Come on Cas. Quit being a girl. You're sick. Humans get sick. What are you going to do when you get the flu and you're vomiting your guts out?" Dean glanced sideways to see a muted glare being directed at him.

"Go into your room." It was delivered in Castiel's deadpan tone. There was a slightly stunned silence that followed.

Finally the youngest Winchester started laughing as his whole body shook with it. "I'd give almost anything to see that." Sam's face and voice was filled with mirth.

"Watch the damn movie."

Castiel turned back to the screen, eyes drooping slightly as he snuggled back into the blanket and Dean's arm. The warmth was already lulling him into a semi-unconscious state as the medicine began its attempt to battle his illness.

When the movie finally ended Sam stood up and turned towards the couch before pausing. His brother's head had slipped sideways to rest on the fallen angel's shoulder while Castiel's own head was resting back against Dean's. The two were cuddled close together, Castiel's hands no longer gripping the cover and it had slipped slightly open revealing one of Dean's old shirts. His features were finally relaxed, cheeks still slightly flushed with fever and Sam had a feeling Castiel was contagious. He'd be dealing with a sick Dean shortly. That wouldn't be good. Even as he thought it Dean shifted slightly as his body moved further into Castiel.

Sam set his laptop on the coffee table and moved towards the couch before reaching to grab one of the nearby covers that Castiel hadn't stolen for his little nest he'd created. Carefully he covered his brother and grinned down at the two of them. Then Sam pulled his phone out and snapped a picture because having proof of his brother cuddling was the kind of blackmail material he was not going to pass up.

"Thought you said 'no chick-flick moments'?" it came out soft in the still room and caused a blue eye to crack open to look over at him. Castiel's body tensed and moved slightly forward shifting Dean backwards in reflex. A reflex Sam had seen time and again with Castiel when it came to his brother. The automatic reflex to protect.

To save Dean.

Once the ex-angel noted the source of the sound he relaxed back watching Sam. "Sorry Cas. Just going to bed." The sick man nodded slightly a soft sigh escaping.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Cas."

Sam moved towards the doorway to head in the direction of his own room as he heard the soft words behind him, "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas." it was sleepy and brought a grin to Sam's face.


End file.
